


Come i Malandrini passarono la notte di Halloween

by neebe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Malandrini, Marauders, Marauders' Era, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neebe/pseuds/neebe
Summary: È la notte di Halloween, a Hogwarts, e nonostante l'atmosfera calda e dolce della festa, i Malandrini respirano un'aria di mistero, novità, attesa.Sirius Black scompare nell'ora più buia della notte e si inoltra nella Foresta Nera per incontrare un personaggio pericoloso. Farebbe qualsiasi cosa, pur di aiutare i suoi amici.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inizio la mia avventura su AO3 pubblicando una one-shot scritta qualche anno fa in italiano.   
>  Cercherò di tradurla anche in inglese il prima possibile, dato che posterò in lingua la maggior parte delle mie storie.   
>  Il titolo è un abbozzo e non mi piace per niente, ma almeno è totalmente esplicativo dell'argomento della storia.    
>  Sono imbarazzata anche soltanto osservando lo schermo, perdonatemi la freddezza. Spero che la storia vi piaccia. Prendetela come un augurio per un buon Halloween.

 

 

La torre di Grifondoro era addobbata a festa. Ghirlande con motivi di scheletri danzavano macabre da un capo della parete all'altro, tremule candele dall'aspetto consunto erano sospese nel soffitto buio e le ombre che ne scaturivano oscillavano al passaggio degli studenti. Dolci di ogni gusto e forma giacevano – già scarsi, nonostante l'ora – lungo i tavoli disposti disordinatamente per tutta la stanza.

La folla era allegra e spensierata, così i rotoli di pergamena e le penne volavano in aria come coriandoli il giorno di Carnevale.  
Sirius Black, che in condizioni normali non avrebbe esitato a dar sfoggio di sé in mezzo a tutta quella gente, se ne stava disteso sul letto del dormitorio. Indossava un giaccone pesante, guanti di flanella e un paio di grossi scarponi marroni. La coperta ricamata, ora calda e ingombrante, lo ricopriva fino al mento. Sirius Black sospirava allarmato, e invece avrebbe solo voluto divertirsi.

Quando Remus e James gli avevano chiesto cosa avesse, lui aveva risposto con un ghigno che non era più un bambino e che sarebbe andato a dormire perché la festa di Halloween non aveva alcun senso. Quando Remus e James erano scesi per festeggiare, il volto del giovane ragazzo aveva perso colore improvvisamente.

Quando Remus e James se ne erano andati, Sirius aveva pregato che non sospettassero niente.  
  
Dodici rintocchi, e la luna sembrava una falce in mano al boia. Dodici rintocchi, e il sonno era calato nel buio del castello. Dodici rintocchi, e Sirius stava già scendendo la scalinata principale della scuola.

Varcata la soglia che segnava il confine con il corridoio centrale, il giovane Grifondoro si strinse nel suo cappotto e, con passo pesante, si incamminò lungo il sentiero roccioso che portava alla foresta nera.

Uno, due, tre... sessanta, sessantuno. Sirius guardava per terra e contava i passi, e così non pensava, e così non tremava, e così non sentiva il fiato gelido della paura.

«E così ci si rivede, mago!» una voce bassa e rozza si fece strada tra i rami più bassi di una quercia secolare; con la mano sulla bacchetta, Sirius si bloccò.

«Avevi detto che mi avresti portato l'antidoto» sussurrò piano, emettendo leggeri sussulti per via del freddo. Con la mano destra stava ancora stringendo la bacchetta, mentre le sue unghie tentavano di graffiare oltre la stoffa dei guanti.

«E ho anche detto alla mammina che sarei tornato per cena» la voce si stava avvicinando, i rami secchi si spezzavano al suo passaggio. «Ma c'era la luna piena... e la mia cena è stata lei». Un fischio acuto, un movimento improvviso e Sirius si ritrovò a terra, schiacciato sotto al peso di un corpo animalesco. I denti scoperti e il sangue che gli colava lungo la mascella contratta, le unghie feline infilzate sui polsi lividi del ragazzo, la faccia a pochi centimetri da quella di Sirius.

«Mentiamo tutti, sciocco. Qual è il valore della parola, dopotutto?»

«La tua parola è spazzatura, per me. E tu sei un mostro»

«Il piccolo, moccioso, stupido Sirius Black mi minaccia? Forse non avrei dovuto uccidere la mia mammina. A chi chiederò aiuto, ora? A chi chiederai aiuto, ora?»

Fenrir Greyback aveva atterrato Sirius, e lo stringeva al suolo in una morsa d'acciaio. Le nuvole oscuravano a tratti la luna che, quando faceva capolino, illuminava il viso del lupo mannaro rendendolo ancora più mostruoso. Un ghigno perenne che metteva timore.

«Sono venuto per l'antidoto» disse finalmente il Grifondoro, con le labbra secche ma quella risoluzione tipica di chi non accetta un no per risposta.  
«E io per sbranarti» ribatté seccamente Greyback. «A quanto pare, solo uno di noi due avrà quello che desi...»

«Expelliarmus!» una voce aveva fatto vibrare l'aria, illuminandola nella sua oscurità. Era giovane e calda, ma al tempo stesso vi si poteva udire sofferenza. Era una voce ferma e risoluta, ma non incosciente come quella di Sirius. Era...

«Remus» imprecò sottovoce il giovane Black, mentre il grosso uomo sopra di lui si guardava intorno, alla ricerca della sua bacchetta.

«Fermo – ordinò poi una seconda voce, e Sirius sperava che Fenrir Greyback allentasse la presa – Siamo in tre e non abbiamo paura»

Un riso sprezzante pervase i confini del parco di Hogwarts: «Voi quattro, stupidi bambini, credete davvero di potermi battere? Credete che io mi lascerei sconfiggere da degli stupidi mocciosi che... credete davvero che...?» ma la voce del lupo mannaro andava affievolendosi. Uno sguardo verso la casupola di Hagrid, un guizzo di rabbia negli occhi. «Me la pagherete!».

 

«Sei un'idiota!» sbottò James quando Greyback fu scomparso dalla loro vista. Sirius era ancora disteso per terra, la faccia rivolta alla luna, la mano in cerca della bacchetta che gli era scivolata durante la caduta.

«Perché lo hai fatto?» chiese con amarezza Remus, e per la prima volta in tutta la serata Sirius Black si accorse di essere stato davvero uno stupido. Scioccamente, ciecamente, irreparabilmente.

«Volevo solo aiutarti – il giovane afferrò la mano tesa dell'amico – Scusami davvero, Remus, non volevo mancarti di rispetto»

Il povero ragazzo, stremato dalla fatica e dalla paura, strinse a sé Sirius. Lo abbracciò a lungo e con tutta la forza che il suo corpo poteva permettergli. Gli occhi si fecero lucidi per lo spavento e la gioia di rivedere il suo amico sano e salvo. Guardando verso la luna, che ora appariva luminosa, ringraziò il Cielo di avere un amico incapace di non farsi notare. Era davvero facile capire quali fossero le intenzioni di Sirius Black. Ogni volta. E lui, in un modo o nell'altro, gli era sempre grato.

«Davvero romantico, ragazzi! Non vorrei disturbarvi, ma Hagrid ha acceso tutte le luci della capanna e credo sia il momento di tornare al castello»  
James fece un cenno eloquente ai due amici, e insieme si avviarono lungo il sentiero di ciottoli.

«Aspetta un secondo, non avevi detto che eravate in tre?»

«Peter deve essersela data a gambe»

«Lo capisco, in una notte come questa. E con certa gente in giro...»

«Remus, mi aveva detto che avrebbe portato l'antidoto alla tua licantropia. Dovevo... volevo provare tutto. Anche a rischio di...»

«Di cosa, Sirius? Della tua vita? Pensi davvero che ne sarebbe valsa la pena? E poi lo sai anche tu che non c'è una cura, credevo l'avessi accettato ormai»

«Amici, basta parlare di questo. Siamo tutti stanchi ed è ora di tornare a dormire e poi, avete visto com'era agghindata stasera la signorina Evans? Penso che mi abbia notato. Voglio dire, col mio fascino e la mia avvenenza dubito che qualcuno potrebbe non notarmi. Te l'ho raccontato, Sirius, di quella volta in cui mi sono nascosto nel bagno delle ragazze al secondo piano...»

La voce di James si indeboliva lentamente, mentre dalle porte del castello i tre salivano in fretta le scale per tornare nel dormitorio di Grifondoro.

 

Ai piedi della collina, lungo il confine con la Foresta Nera, le luci della capanna di Hagrid si stavano spegnendo lentamente e le nuvole avevano nuovamente coperto la luna mezza piena. Il vento soffiava tra le chiome degli alberi e vi faceva sprigionare una melodia sinistra. Un ululato agghiacciante risuonò nel folto sottobosco e le creature della notte divennero più inquiete.

Un po' di sangue iniziava a congelarsi, nel punto in cui Fenrir Greyback aveva afferrato i polsi di Sirius Black.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sto ancora cercando di ambientarmi al sito, per cui ogni errore commesso è frutto delle mie incapacità.  
> Se volete seguirmi su Tumblr sono [globeteathree](http://globeteathree.tumblr.com/)  
>  
> 
>  


End file.
